Wasting Time
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Porque a veces las situaciones límite nos abren los ojos y nos impulsan a tomar decisiones! Basado en la cuarta temporada!


**Hey! Sé que hoy me demoré muchísimo, tuve un día complicado y planeaba este oneshot para sorprenderlos... espero que les guste. Se trata del momento crítico de Kate durante la cuarta temporada, al principio, cuando todavía ocultaba que recordaba la declaración de Rick...**

 **A veces los momentos límites nos hacen reflexionar, la vida es una sola!**

 **Wasting Time**

Kate dejó su arma en el piso y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. En momentos como ese volvía a sentir que el francotirador la amenazaba… aunque eso no tuviera que ver con nada más que con su trabajo.

Gracias a Dios el hombre que la apuntaba con el arma había recapacitado a último momento y Ryan y Espo se lo llevaban esposado.

Kate se sentía turbada esos días, había tenido mucho trabajo, lo cual era bueno para distraerse, pero cada tanto, los tirones en su herida le recordaban que nadie tiene la vida comprada, aunque sea policía… aunque pertenezca al grupo de los "buenos".

Vio acercarse a Castle, que la miró con ojos comprensivos, él se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía… a veces, Kate creía que era el único que se daba cuenta…

Y a veces, también, Kate quería salir corriendo, perderse en sus brazos y dejar de pensar… gritarle que ella también lo amaba, pero que era una cobarde, y que por favor la hiciera olvidar de todo lo malo… como si eso fuera posible, como si con él estuviera realmente a salvo, para siempre…

Castle extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Kate sonrió a medias, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y él levantó su mano libre y acarició su cara, e hizo a un lado su cabello…

-Ya pasó…- dijo ella por decir algo.

-Sí… por suerte si…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿vamos?

-Sí…- dijo ella y salieron caminando, como siempre, sus hombros rozándose levemente, cerca, pero sin invadirse.

Kate llamó a Espo y le avisó que se iría a casa. Se subieron al auto y ella arrancó.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- le dijo mirándolo de costado y él asintió.

Y no pudo dejar de mirarla. Ella se removía un poco, algo inquieta, tratando de darle a entender que no se sentía cómoda con la observación, pero a él no le importó.

Kate detuvo su auto y lo miró, para que se diera cuenta, pero él le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?- le preguntó algo molesta.

Él abrió la boca para contestar y se quedó mirando sus labios.

-Castle…- repitió ella y sintió que su corazón se le saltaba del pecho cuando él comenzó a acercarse, sus ojos enfocados en un solo objetivo, su boca.

Kate quiso salir corriendo, hacer algún comentario ácido para alejarlo, pero ambos sabían que no quería, que no quería escaparse, ni alejarlo…

Rick la tomó de la nuca y buscó sus labios con intensidad. Ella entreabrió los suyos, agitada, sorprendida… o quizá estuviera tan desesperada como él…

Kate lo dejó hacer un momento, sin moverse, solo sintiendo sus caricias, pero al cabo de un momento, reaccionó y en lugar de empujarlo, como hubiera querido, lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a responderle…

El beso se extendió mucho más de lo que Rick hubiese imaginado y cuando se interrumpió, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y la observó desde allí, agitada…

-No me hubiese podido perdonar que algo te sucediera… tenía que saber lo que se sentía…

-Castle…- jadeó ella en voz bajísima.

-Te amo, Kate… - le dijo sobre sus labios- ya no me importa si lo recuerdas o no… quiero que lo sepas, necesito decírtelo…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él sintió que comenzaba a temblar.

-Si algo te pasaba… Dios… no hubiera podido perdonármelo…

-Rick… yo… yo no estoy en condiciones de…

-Yo lo sé, Kate… pero no quiero seguir esperando… hasta ahora respeté tus tiempos, pero no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo…

-Rick… por favor… no… no puede ser…

-¿Tú no me amas, Kate?

-Ni siquiera se trata de eso…- protestó ella.

-Por favor, quiero saberlo… necesito saberlo…- dijo y la tomó de la cara.

-Rick…

-Dímelo…

-Yo también te amo, Rick… me duele el cuerpo de tanto que te amo… pero no funcionará…

Rick sintió que no le salían las palabras, había sido un shock escucharlo, finalmente, aunque él ya suponía que era así…

-No está funcionando ahora… ¿qué perdemos con intentarlo?

-No quiero perderte… me moriría si lo hago… no podría vivir sin ti…

-No tendrás que hacerlo… no podrás quitarme de tu lado, Kate… no me iré…

-Rick…

-Basta, Kate… ya basta… no hay vuelta atrás, te dije que te amaba, me dijiste que tú también… yo podría seguir esperando, pero nadie tiene la vida comprada… me parece una tontería seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

Kate volvió a apoyar la frente sobre la de él y suspiró.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- le dijo para cambiar de tema y él se separó para mirarla.

-Quiero estar contigo… necesito estar contigo, Kate…

-Rick… por favor… necesito que me entiendas…

-Yo te entiendo… ahora entiéndeme tú a mí…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una relación… como salga, como sea… quiero estar contigo… y quiero pasar la noche contigo…

-Wow… eso sonó fuerte…

-¿Lo de la relación o lo de pasar la noche juntos?

-Ambas cosas…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía el auto en marcha…

-Vamos a tu casa…- le dijo él.

-Castle…

-Kate… si no vamos a tu casa, te haré el amor aquí…

Kate sintió que se agitaba. Pestañeó un poco, como queriendo ponerse en acción. Rick apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla y la apretó suavemente.

Arrancó el auto sin decir nada, él mantuvo su mano sin moverla pero sin aflojar la presión…

* * *

No estaban tan lejos. Al llegar, luego de estacionar no lo miró, se bajó del auto y él la siguió.

Estaban en silencio y cuando ella abrió la puerta de su departamento, entrelazó sus dedos con él y lo hizo pasar…

Él no le dio tiempo a nada, la tomó en sus brazos cuando ella empujó la puerta y Kate sintió su cuerpo cálido sobre el de ella…

La besó intensamente y ella lo dejó hacer, devolviéndole cada caricia.

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La recostó allí y se recostó sobre ella, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, por sobre la ropa.

Kate buscó sus labios y cerró los ojos cuando él acarició tentativamente su pecho.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo también, Rick… tanto…- jadeó ella y sintió sus labios besando delicadamente su cuello…

Un momento después, él se incorporó y se quitó la ropa, ella se arrodilló en la cama y él mismo la desvistió, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel…

Hicieron el amor durante horas, casi en silencio, por momentos con desesperación, en otros con ternura… y terminaron agitados, sus cuerpos juntos, perlados de sudor, besándose dulcemente…

-¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó él mientras dibujaba formas sobre su piel con su dedo índice.

-No, arrepentirme no… pero siempre creí que si esto ocurría sería en otro momento… en cuanto pudiera sacarme de encima esta pesada carga del asesinato de mi madre…

-Tu madre querría que fueses feliz… y yo soy la persona que puede brindarte eso…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos ser felices?

-Absolutamente…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Entonces… es un hecho… estamos comenzando una relación…- dijo ella como queriendo confirmarlo.

-Si todavía tienes la tonta duda de que esto solo fue para quitarnos las ganas, estás equivocada, Kate… aunque debo reconocer que si tú quisieras dejarme, si no te hubiese gustado lo que sucedió hace un rato aquí, al menos tendría un hermoso recuerdo… y valoraría la oportunidad…

-Quieres decir que todo depende de mí…- asumió ella.

-Siempre fue así…- afirmó él.

-¿Y qué cambió?

-Digamos que…- dijo él y deslizó una mano por el costado de su cuerpo- necesitabas un pequeño empujoncito… de verdad me cegué, tuve miedo de perderte, como tantas veces… pero ahora entendí que algo podría pasarnos a ti o a mí y no tiene sentido seguir postergando nuestro amor…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo.

-¿Me invitas a quedarme a dormir?- le preguntó él tentativo.

-Si te vas te mato…- le dijo y él alzó las cejas, sonriendo con orgullo…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la demora! Nos vemos en las otras historias!**


End file.
